


Her Name

by 98_Kojo_98



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Marvel Universe, NSFW Art, au-ish, post-ironman2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98_Kojo_98/pseuds/98_Kojo_98
Summary: Just a little AU idea. what if pepper and Tony didnt get together after Iron man 2 but knew there was something still there?





	1. Unfortunate date nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little-ish story. Im going to add more chapters as i go along but for now have this chapter. i hope you like it. tell me what you think in the comments and if you like it let me know. sorry if its terrible its my first time writing a fic. if you love it then take a looky here... ko-fi.com/kojo98

((This is the first chapter and i apologise if i get carried away with this fic , just know it will have its ups and downs))

 

They tried. They both came to an agreement that a relationship was just not what they both wanted right now not with everything that was happening at least. It was best for them both to stay friends and keep up the facade that was Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.

It had been a year since their rooftop kiss and almost seven months since they decided it was no good. During that time Pepper and Tony started dating again, just not each other. Tony didn’t go back into his playboy phase, what was the point he thought. If there ever was hope of him and Pepper to try again that wouldn’t be the best way to go around it. He had started dating someone completely opposite to Pepper, she was a brunette, small but petite with brown eyes. How he missed her beautiful blue eyes but no! He had to snap out of that and focus on this new girl. Her name was Rebecca.  
Pepper had also started dating a guy called Alex, he was blonde, very tall with a chiselled jaw, he looked like something out of a GQ magazine. But he treated her well, he bought her flowers and showered her with gifts. However he wasn’t Tony. Pepper often wished it was Tony bringing her flowers and taking her out for romantic meals but that wasn’t going to happen, not now.

“Hey are you ready?”

Tony was standing outside Rebecca’s apartment door, suited and booted with a fresh trim to his head and beard. This was their third date which meant Tony was going to try and get laid tonight. He wouldn’t say he loved this girl but he did care for her so they could always see how it goes.

They went to the best high end restaurant in Malibu with the best view of the water.  
Pepper was sat comfortably with Alex on date of their own. 

“So how was work?” Alex asked making polite table conversation.

“Oh the usual, more signing papers, more cheques to write and a whole day of telling my head of security to calm down with the badges” she took a well-deserved swig of her wine.

“I still don’t understand why you stayed CEO of Stark Industries Pepper. Doesn’t it feel awkward seeing him every day?” Alex didn’t feel entirely comfortable with the woman he was dating working with her ex-boyfriend, especially Tony Stark.

It was at that moment Tony walked in with his new woman on his arm. Peppers mouth hung open in realising he was dating someone completely opposite to her.

“He’s…here” she breathed with a little confusion.

Tony’s eyes were travelling around the room until they laid eyes on his CEO. His eyes narrowed before he walked over.

“Following me Potts?” 

“Tony I was here first , if anything I’d say you’d be the one following me” she wasn’t going to drop the professionalism even if they were out of work and even if he looked so darn good right now, with his dreamy eyes and perfectly styled hair that she wanted to rake her fingers through as their lips clashed. She shook her head a little to bring her out of her trance, Alex noticed.

“Are you okay Pepper?” he asked.

“Yes just had a strange head pain” she smiled 

“Its fine it will pass. I’m sorry we haven’t been introduced , my names Pepper Potts” she held her hand out to the woman on Tony’s arm.

“Rebecca, nice to meet you” Rebecca smiled and shook her hand.

The waiter came over to them “Mr Stark , your table is ready” he smiled.

Tony nodded and followed saying a quick Hello and goodbye to them both. However there was no need as it seemed their table was right behind Peppers. Tony was seated well enough that if he moved an inch to the left he could catch Peppers eye.  
Pepper tried to ignore him but couldn’t help but notice the occasional look she was getting off Tony. She tried to enjoy her night anyway.

“So back to our evening, how was work with you today?” she hadn’t put her drink down since she touched it.

She tried to listen to Alex,s day but she couldn’t help but notice as Rebecca ran her foot up and down Tony's leg.

The whole night carried on with Each other noticing how they were both flirting purposely to catch the others attention. Luckily their dates didn’t suspect a thing.  
After they had all eaten Tony saw that they were still drinking and not leaving just yet. So he done what Tony does best. Make things super awkward for them all.

“Would you both like to join us for a few drinks?” Tony smiled at Pepper and Alex.

Alex laughed “We should, this could be interesting” he encouraged Pepper.

Pepper took a deep breath. She knew if she said know that Tony would read her like a book and realise she was pissed off with his over shown flirting and laughs between himself and Rebecca.

“Great!” Before Pepper could even answer , he moved his chair to their table and turned Rebecca's chair round. the poor girl looked awkward. Tony held up his hand waving over a waiter and to order a bottle of champagne because well he’s Tony Fucking Stark so why not. He shot Pepper a look that showed how proud and smug he was being right now. Pepper both loved and hated it.

Tonight was going to be long and excruciating.

((aaaah that was intense. im sorry if its terrible , like i said its my first time. but whos excited to see what happens in chapter 2? we will fin dout soon....  
let me know what you think :) thankyou for reading )))

ko-fi.com/kojo98


	2. love confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper leave with their dates but a few too many words can lead to Tony outside Peppers apartment door.
> 
> (( So heres the second chapter guys. it seems a little long but worth it. i may add chapters on to this but i have mixed feelings as i kinda wanted to go more smutty. but if i do another chapter it will be pure smut so just a warning))

((Hope you enjoy this next chapter. not as smutty as i hope it to be but maybe that will be chapter three. you will have to wait and see.....))

The whole night was agonising, they were both practically torching themselves watching one another flirt with other people. Yes they decided to stay friends a long time ago but recently that had started becoming more and more hard to do. They decided to be friends because Tony was too busy putting his suits first and she wasn’t going to stay around and watch him kill himself. 

Pepper and Alex stood outside her apartment door, like a gentlemen he wanted to make sure she got in safely. 

“Thank you for a lovely night Alex” she beamed.

“You’re welcome Pepper. Until the next one?” his hand brushed up her up arm and then collar bone until he moved in pressing his lips to hers. Pepper thought about how he tasted like alcohol and lobster , she remembered how Tony used to taste , always that subtle hint of whisky and oil ,a strange mixture but it really did get her heated. She pulled away with a smile and said goodbye to Alex. 

She got changed out of her evening dress into a pair of cute shorts and a tank top before washing her makeup off. She tried to watch a movie before bed to keep her mind off Tony and what he’d be doing tonight with Rebecca rather than her.  
Her hand ran down into her shorts at the thought of Tony again, her finger tips stroking softly over her bud. She imagined seeing him down in the workshop like she had many times before with his ragged ripped jeans and oil stained tank that defined his muscles perfectly. His hair all ruffled from being down under the car. A small moan left her lips as her fingers worked.

Tony and Rebecca were fumbling on the couch, lips moving around her neck and collar bone as she left out soft whimpers of his name. Tony pulled a way out of breath leaning back against the couch. She moved to undo his shirt running her hands up and down his chest. He stopped her hands before they could reach the arc, he’d only ever let one woman touch that area and he wasn’t planning on letting anyone else touch it just yet.

“Tony…” she whispered biting at his earlobe and tangling her hands in his hair.

The thoughts of Pepper came rushing back to his mind as Rebecca kissed down his neck and pressed into his belt, he let out a groan   
“Hmm Pepper…”

They both paused. Had he really just said that?   
Her eyes widened as she quickly scrambled of Tony. Tony’s whole body stayed still trying to understand why he had just said that but he guessed thinking about your ex probably doesn’t help whilst you’re making out with other women.

“Did you seriously just say Her Name?” she breathlessly laughed.

“Shit , no I didn’t mean that I’m sorry it’s just we saw her tonight and I got lost in my thoughts I don’t know where that came from” he pulled himself together sitting up on the edge of the couch.

“I do” she breathed looking down as she gathered her things. 

“Tony I wish you would just admit you’re not over her. You are seriously torturing yourselves, I could see it in both your faces tonight and as much as I hoped we would work , I will just not be second best” she swallowed.

Tony’s mouth opened to speak but for once nothing came out, no snide remark , no objection , no denial either. With that Rebecca nodded before leaning over to kiss his cheek   
“Goodbye Tony” she smiled.

He let out a deep sigh and flopped back against the pillows.

“Maybe telling her truly how you feel might help” Rebecca said one last time before she left the mansion.

Peppers hands were doing wonders along with her thoughts of Tony, her back was arching off the bed a little as her own index finger dipped into her opening imagining it was Tony’s strong calloused ones. She could see him over her , his hot breath against her neck as he trailed down it and just went she was about to let herself go the door rang.

“Crap!” she groaned getting up and wrapping her robe around herself.

The door continued to ring.

“OKAY OKAY IM COMING, JEEZ!” she called practically running to the door as it sounded urgent.

Her face dropped when she opened the door to find the man she had just been thinking about. He was standing in a white shirt that was unbuttoned showing his arc and muscles that she dreamed about, his eyes scanned over her, she caught her breath.

“Tony? What are you doing here?” she turned to read the time.

“Are you going to at least let me in or is Alex here?” he whispered the last part just in case, after all she did look a little flustered he thought.

She sighed and opened the door “no he’s not and if you really need to then come in” she walked away leaving him to follow. She walked to the kitchen leaning against the counter as she poured them both a glass of water.

“Why are you here Tony?” she asked again passing him a glass.

He looked at her then spoke “Well it seems I can’t get you out of my head Potts. You see tonight Rebecca came back to mine and we were well having a teenage make out session and she said my name however I seemed to say…your name”

Her jaw dropped. 

“You what?” she tried not to stifle a laugh but she knew he was trying to be serious, however her body shook a little with a chuckle.

“Not funny” he deadpanned

“It kind of is” she quipped.

It was only when she brought her head up from laughing she noticed he had gotten a lot closer, inches away from each other.

“Why are you so hard to not love?” his eyes were burning into her, his scent was intoxicating , a strong feeling was pooling in her stomach just like earlier before he knocked that darn door.

She swallowed. 

“We can’t do this Tony…” she breathed, her eyes glazing over because she wanted him so badly but also didn’t want to get hurt in the making.

His hand came up to cup her cheek “I can’t stop loving you. I’ve grown up, I promise I will be there in the morning, every morning if you let me” his thumb was brushing over her freckled skin.

She caught her breath “and the suits”

“Just the one but limited time spent on it for emergency’s only” he crossed his heart “I can’t be without you , it’s impossible. And if you love me we won’t let our problems hold us back anymore. We will fix them together”

She rested her forehead against his taking a deep breath, a tear falling from her eye before she lifted her head to meet his lips with hers. God she had missed those lips and that taste….

(( Thankyou for reading , hope you enjoyed. leave me a kudos or comment. see you in chapter 3...))


	3. His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper find their way to her bed without thinking about the consequences. very fluffy and very smutty. if you dont like smut i suggest you stay tuned for chapter 4 and skip this one. thank you for the love!

(( so here is chapter 3 of Her Name. very fluffy and very smutty , so for you who don’t like smut I would just wait for chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. Leave me a comment or kudos. Also check out my ko-fi page. Thank you for all the love http://ko-fi.com/kojo98 ))

 

………….

“Tony…” her breath hitched as his lips wondered around her neck wetly kissing along each freckle he could find.

They had managed to kiss their way over to her couch. Hands fumbling at each other’s clothes. Shirts were thrown to the ground along with her night shorts and his trousers. She was sprawled over the couch in only her underwear, Tony hovering over her in just his boxers with the tip of his member pointing out from his waist band.

Her brow raised “really?” she couldn’t believe how easily it was for him to get hard.

“I blame you. Your out of control gorgeous” his lips soon found her collar bone sucking gently at the skin. A small moan leaving Peppers lips. She knew they shouldn’t be doing but it was too hard not to. 

“Bedroom?” Pepper asked. 

She didn’t want them to have sex on the couch or they’d both end up with bad backs.

…………………………………………….

Clothes now off and their bodies entangled between the sheets. Tony stopped to look at her 

“You know I love you right?”

She smiled warmly at him, a hand coming up to stroke his cheek as his brown eyes melted into hers 

“I do. I love you too Tony” she smiled closing her eyes and catching his lips with her own again.

Tony’s hand unclasped her bra leaving her breasts exposed, her nipples already hardening from his touch. His mouth trailed down before he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it a little whilst his other hand was occupied with take her panties off. At the feel of the juices between her legs Tony grinned 

“Already wet for me Baby” he groaned.

Her mouth fell open as his finger slid into her, his thumb rubbing perfectly at her clit. Peppers back arched off the bed, knuckled turning white as she held onto the sheet beneath her head 

“God Tony…” she breathed at the sensation of his calloused hands working miracles on her.

Her hands grazed over his beautifully defined muscles, hands coming up to grasp his hair as his body moved down between her legs. Only an hour ago she was laying here imagining this moment and now it was actually happening, better than she could do herself.

“Fuck!”

she breathed, head turning into the pillow as his tongue worked on her clit, stroking between her folds and brushing over her heated core. Tony lapped up every drop that leaked from her, he couldn’t get enough, her scent, and her taste was more than Tony could have wished for. She was perfect.   
She could feel the heat pooling in her stomach, her orgasm close as his tongue moved fast and harder against her, Tony was enjoying the way she tried to fight against it. It took one more dip of his tongue into her heat before her hips jerked into his mouth, hands gripped at his tousled hair and a loud moan of Tony’s name left her lips. She lay there in complete bliss smiling as Tony came back up to catch her lips with his own , the taste of herself on them being more erotic than she expected.

“I’m not done with you just yet Miss Potts” her named purred from his lips.

His rock hard cocked bobbed free from his boxers as he pushed them down and kicked them to the side. Pepper sat up, a seductive grin plastered on her face as she looked at his member , god he was bigger than she expected.

“My turn to help you Mr Stark”   
he petite and manicured hand grasped as his cock possessively stroking at it before he felt the warmth of her mouth over the tip. He looked down at the redhead and groaned, she really did know how to give a good blow job. 

“Pep…”   
his hands held her hair as she continued to play at his balls and suck hard on his cock. He needed to be inside her 

“I need you…now” he wouldn’t last long if she kept this up.

She pulled away, hand coming up to push as his chest, Tony falling back against the pillows. She straddled him, sinking slowly onto his cock. She had to stop to let herself adjust to his size, also it had been a long time since she had had sex.

Tony’s warm brown eyes melted into her as she finally took him in completely, a gasp leaving both their lips 

“Your beautiful” he whispered as his hands moved to her hips that were rocking slowly on him.

Their movements became more rapid, every thrust causing incoherent words to leave Peppers lips. Multiple groans leaving Tony’s as he could feel his release close. But he wasn’t going to come until she did one more time. A hand ran down to her clit that was already pulsating, he rubbed at her whilst his hips picked up the pace of the thrusting, her mouth fell open at his touch.

“Come for me baby”

Tony whispered huskily and before he knew it her walls were clamping his cock hard, her body shivering with pure pleasure as came. At the feel of her walls, Tony’s hands grasped a little harder at her hips as he rode out his own orgasm. Both limp, covered in sweat as tony pulled her into his side, the covers tangled between them. 

Their hands seemed to find the others as they lay together, Pepper on Tony’s chest along with their hands as they both tried to calm their breathing.

“God that was…perfect” he whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She didn’t speak just let out a satisfied hum as she pressed soft kisses to his chest.

They both fell into a soft sleep for the night.

……………………………………………………………….

The next morning Pepper was surprised to wake up and find the man still in her bed , the sheets around his waist showing his muscular upper body. She carefully turned to him admiring the way the light in the room defined every inch.

“Like what you see?” Tony peeked one eye open.

Pepper gasped realising he had seen her staring.

“I didn’t expect you here this morning” she said honestly.

“I promised to be here in the morning, every morning” he smiled rolling over so he was hovering over her.

“Every morning?” she grinned 

“Every morning” he repeated.

She could feel his hardened rubbing against her again.

“I think I could live with this every morning”

They needed to talk granted but that was a conversation to have after breakfast.

End of Chapter 3.

((so here is chapter 3 , a lot more smutty than expected but if you didn’t read then stay tuned for chapter 4 of this story. Maybe there will be angst and fluff with the next one but I’m still undecided. May go up today or tomorrow. Thank you for the love and support http://ko-fi.com/kojo98 ))


End file.
